What Could Have Been
by maniac's maniac
Summary: An innocent game of strip poker led to the countries betting their personalities. The next day Japan found China acting Austria-like, Korea female, and Taiwan schizophrenic. Now Japan must find who won the poker game to set things right Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

What Could Have Been

**Author's Note: Just to warn you the characters will be out of character, but they are supposed to be out of character, I'll say why at the end, in the meantime enjoy!**

The night before: the world meeting utterly failed and exploded into a international game of strip poker, being nations they could sacrifice anything they wanted, from territories to their GDP, and so they began to sacrifice their personalities. It started with America and soon large portions of Europe and Asia began sacrificing their personalities for the fun of it. Little did they know the havoc it would cause on a world basis.

Japan stretched awake, and he began to start the day, as any other day, when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up and looked at the coller ID, and answered the phone. "Hello Tibet, It's rare that you call." Japan said into the phone slightly surprised.

"Good morning Japan, I usually only call for emergencies, but there has been a disturbance." Tibet replied.

"A disturbance?" Japan asked.

"Yes, it would appear that our aniki and our self-proclaimed aniki have completely changed."

"Changed? How?"

"Come over to my house, you'll see." With that Tibet hung up.

Japan arrived at Tibet's house, a temple on top of a mountain. He was greeted by Hong Kong, Thailand, Vietnam, Mongolia, and of course Tibet.

"Hello Japan, today's a nice day isn't it?" Greeted Tibet.

"Indeed, but, where are China, Korea, and Taiwan?" Japan questioned.

"You'll see, follow me." Answered Tibet walking into his temple with the other Asian nations following him.

They entered the heart of the temple, a intricately decorated room, the walls covered in a complex swirling design. The ceiling had a large skylight, rimmed by red glass, giving the room a red hue. Candles surrounded the walls making it rather hot and stuffy in the room. On the other side of the room sat an alter, surrounded by exotic plants, China, Korea, and Taiwan were tied to the alter. "So what's wrong with them?"

"Japan is here, about time." China pouted very Austria-like.

"What's with China? He cut his hair and is wearing glasses as well." Japan looked shocked at China

"Oh it gets better." Vietnam snickered. "Just look at Korea."

Japan saw Korea tied next to China, or what he thought was Korea, but 'he' looked different... very different. The first detail Japan noticed were the boobs. Yes, Korea somehow grew boobs. Next Japan noticed that Korea's hair grew, a lot, and was in a neat braid.

"Hey Taiwan, look it's Japan! It's about time you came here, it seems like our family has gone nuts, just look, they tied us to this alter thing. Oh by the way I just wrote this totally wicked song, how about when they let us go I'll sing it to you." 'Korea' ranted.

"What?" Taiwan's voice feebly asked beside Korea. "Speak up I can't hear you!" then her voice changed, to a child's "Wow! Look, Look! It's Japan" her voice changed again to sound sexy "Why hello Japan how about you let me go and I'll give you a lovely present~"

"Uhhh no thank you." He turned to the other Asian nations "What the hell happened to them?"

Mongolia shrugged, but Hong Kong was the one to speak. "We do have a theory, but you might think it is a bit bizzarre."

"Anything, as long as we can somehow get them back to how they were." Japan remarked.

Thailand smiled then proceeded to explain, "Well remember yesterday's world meeting? Ana~?"

"Yes."

"As you know our 'calm' world meeting turned into strip poker. Well as you know America bet his personality, as did many other nations including these three... subjects. Ana~"

"... Very well, that makes enough sense. But, if that is true then how do we make them normal?" Japan asked worriedly.

"I guess we just have to find whomever won and force him or her to let their personalities go back to their original owners." Hong Kong rationalized.

"Awww I wanted to do a purification ritual on them." Tibet complained.

"Well you aren't" Hong Kong criticized.

"Well anyway let's set them free." Japan reasoned.

Everyone stared at him like a freak "Japan are you insane!" Mongolia exclaimed.

"Well it won't do us any good keeping them locked up, and they may go even more crazy if we keep them tied, well let's go." Japan responded.

"Go where?" Vietnam asked.

"To find the other nations who lost the bet, we should find them to make it easier to find who won the bet." Japan answered. "Now let's go to my helicopter."

Once they let the three altered nations go they all somehow packed into Japan's helicopter, as Korea complained "Japan you are so lucky! You came here in a nice helicopter, we had to hike up here!"

"Be quiet already." China, now wearing glasses, ordered Korea.

"Now, now, let boys be boys." Taiwan said in her old man's voice. "But I have to admit that he can be rather annoying." She was now speaking in a clam male's voice.

Japan figured that Korea obviously turned into a girl, and 'she' wants to become a pop star. China cut his hair, needs glasses, and became a lot like Austria, minus the love of music. Taiwan on the other hand developed several personalities and became more or less schizophrenic.

Once they came to Japan's house they decided to compose a list of altered and unaltered countries based on what they could remember from the previous night. The list of countries affected by the personality disorder were America, England, France, Italy, Germany, Russia, Hungary, Prussia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Cuba, Greece, and of course China, Korea, and Taiwan. The countries not affected by it were Netherlands, Belgium, Spain, Romano, Austria, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Canada, Sealand, Seychelles, Cameroon, Australia, New Zealand, Wy, Moldolva, Turkey, Egypt, Bulgaria, The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, and of course Japan, Kong Kong, Vietnam, Thailand, Mongolia, and Tibet. Now how would they begin their search for the personality stealer?

**Author's Note: I know that it was short, but I don't really know where to go from here, and so I plead for you to review and comment on which countries you want to see next, it'll help me choose the order in which I will reveal their altered personalities. (Guess who won strip poker and you win a cookie XD)**

**Now I got this idea when my sister was looking up TV troupes online, one I found particularly interesting was 'What Could Have Been' and so in this I decided to alter the countries personalities, and sometimes bodies to match Himaruya's previous designs or personalities (according to that site). Well except for the Nordics, I guess what will happen to them will be a surprise for y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2

What Could Have Been

Chapter 2

"Well I better get going." Japan said standing up.

"You're going? Where?" Vietnam asked.

"I'm going to America-san's house, we had a date today." Japan responded.

"Well what are supposed to do with these?" Hong Kong queried pointing at China, Korea, and Taiwan who seemed to be having fun playing karaoke.

"Occupy them, and try to bring them and the other unaffected nations to Europe."

"Ana~? Why do we need to get them to Europe?" Thailand inquired.

"Most of the countries affected are European, and I think I might need some help gathering them up, plus if everyone's there it might be easier to find out who won the personalities." Japan explained.

"Got it, now have fun in the Americas!" Tibet cheered waving Japan away.

Japan climbed onto the airplane as his short voyage to America started. But, meanwhile in the Americas Canada was panicking. "Oh no what happened to America, and Cuba. America actually... he actually... noticed me, and he was acting so... so smart" Canada was pacing around his house pondering what to do when he got a call. He picked up the phone, not bothering to look at the coller ID and asked "Hello?"

"Hi Canada, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to fly to your house momentarily. But, have you noticed anything... strange about either America or Cuba?" It was Japan over the line.

"Yes! America well he has..." he whispered into the phone the details of America's condition, "but Cuba is off even worse! His appearance changed by a lot! What happened to him was..." once again he whispered the results to Japan.

"...I see" Japan responded. "Indeed that is urgent, I'll get there as soon as possible, but in the meantime can you and Cuba go to America's house?"

"Sure, no problem, but why, and how did you know of America's condition?" Canada pleaded over the phone.

"Let's just say that we have the same problem over here in Asia, well see you over at America's house, Canada-san." Japan said into the phone hanging up.

Hours passed and Japan eventually came to America's house. Canada was waiting for him on the runway. As Japan stepped out of the airplane Canada ran up to him. "So, you have detained America and Cuba?" Japan asked once Canada was in hearing distance.

"Yes, neither of them will go anywhere, I had America tell his life story to Cuba." Canada replied.

"Under normal circumstances that would have been a terrible idea, especially when he mentions the Spanish-American War. Is it that severe?" Japan beseeches to Canada.

Canada nodded. "Now let's go inside, I told them that you were coming." Canada led the way into America's house.

America's house wasn't the most grand building, but it was gigantic. The walls were lined with antiques on shelves along with prehistoric items. Arrowheads, fossils, and other old tools were hung on the plain white walls like trophies alongside posters of famous plays and movies, and some not as famous. The carpet was a bark blue with speckles of crimson on it. Canada led Japan to a room, the door painted a bright red. Canada opened the door to reveal a rather large family room complete with large, soft couches and an HD television, game systems plugged into it. In the middle of the room sat a tall handsome man that Japan couldn't recognize was talking to a young, adorable, and excited boy.

"...And it was because of that France decided to help me beat the snot out of old man England." The handsome man told to the little boy.

"Wow! So, because of that you were able to defeat England?" The little boy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, even though the chances of me winning that war were practically impossible." The handsome man reasoned.

"Um, excuse me America, Cuba, but Japan is here." The two strangers turned to face Canada.

"Yo! Japan good to see you again! How's ya family doin' eh?" the handsome man greeted cheekily.

"Hello Japan, America here was just telling me the most amazing story!" the young boy exclaimed.

"I see." Japan gave the attractive man a good look at. The more he stared at the little features the less he looked like America, but the more he began to fall for him. "Who are you?" Japan finally got the courage to ask.

The man laughed a dreamy laugh making Japan's heart flutter, "Don't tell me that you have forgotten who I am in your senile age. Remember? It's me! The United States of America."

"No, you can't be. You're far too sexy to be him." Japan unintentionally gaped at him.

"What?" America asked.

"N-nothing!" Japan gave another good look at this man. He wore those glasses that were supposed to be Texas, had that blond hair, sticking out of the right side of his head that America claimed to be the island of Nantucket, he had blue eyes and wore comfortable clothing. Now that he thought of it many of the features were shared in common with the America he knew, but somehow they were different. Changed, altered, and just different. Then he turned to the little boy. He was frankly adorable, but the way he had dreadlocks tied back into a ponytail, that tanned skin, and his brown eyes made him look like a child version of Cuba.

"You see it's just like I told you, a handsome, smart, and cheeky America, and a young, nice Cuba." Canada reiterated.

"Indeed you were correct, so, let's all go to Europe, my brothers and sisters should be there by now." Japan explained, about to lead everyone to his private jet.

"What! I can't go, sorry!" Cuba refused, but cutely.

"Why not, Cuba, don't you want to hear the rest of my story?" America asked making a sad face.

"I would like to, but my boss told me to be home for lunch." Cuba declined again.

"You mean Infidel Castro?" America wanted to know arrogantly.

"It's Fidel! And, no you should know that he has retired!" Cuba yelled offended. "Now I'm certainly not going!" He pouted sitting stubbornly on the floor.

"Well now what? You upset him!" Japan nagged America.

"Don't worry, Japan, I have it under control. Situations like these need drastic measures." America knelled next to Cuba and said, "You know I was just kidding, Cuba, now let's go."

"You're not forgiven, and I still can't go with you." Cuba turned to America and looked at him with puppy eyes.

America shrugged, "I tried to do it nicely, time for plan B." America picked up the little boy and threw him over his shoulder. "We'll just drag you there!"

Japan looked at America peculiarly. "I didn't know that he could be so stubborn." Japan muttered to himself.

"I believe the term is strong-willed." America said laughing. "So, where are we going to exactly?"

"I don't think England will mind if we go to his house." Japan replied.

America chuckled to himself as Cuba tried to kick him. "So, we're going to visit old man England? I just hope he doesn't try to ask us for fashion advice."

Japan wanted to ask him, but decided against it, he would find out soon enough.

**~.~.~**

**Author's notes: So how did you like America being smart, handsome, and cheeky while Cuba is a 'Shotaru' (basically someone young and cute... I think.) boy, who's kind(er), and strong-willed. By the way schizophrenia is the archaic term for split personality, which is the less common term for multiple personality, or so my computer's dictionary says, so just imagine that Japan is talking like an old man =.= in the future, if I can remember, I will use the more recent term. Coming up next! England and other europeans (hopefully)! Please review and request which countries you want to see altered, it'll give me a better idea of what to do next! By the way I don't think anyone has guessed correctly on who won strip poker yet!**


End file.
